goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Strawberry Shortcake
Vampireberry''' Shortcake''' is an evil version of Strawberry Shortcake. She appeared in some users, she's a dark side of herself to be hatred against the original self. In AnimalCrossingNewLeafFan2015's videos, it appears that he has a crush on her. Santiago Reveco Lepe (Santiago Comedian) made his grounded series out of Evil Strawberry Shortcake, but his series are subjected to a big criticism by the Strawberry Shortcake haters. In VampireberryShortcakeFan2015 videos, she is his girlfriend. Likes: Johnny Test, Antz, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, The Nutshack, Pickle and Peanut, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Friday the 13th, Freddy Krueger, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Anpanman, Duckman, Mr. Pickles, etc. Dislikes: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, K-On, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly OddParents, 6Teen, Stoked, Total Drama, Hello Kitty, Arthur, Clarence, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, The Buzz on Maggie, Dan Vs., Lucky Star, The PowerPuff Girls, Kim Possible, Rugrats, Rocket Power, Dragon Ball Z, Winnie the Pooh, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Drawn Together, South Park, Robot Boy, Sonic Boom, Sonic X, The Simpsons, Adventure Time, Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, Zack and Quack, Little Charmers, ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks, Adventures of the Little Koala, The Amazing World of Gumball, Haruhi Suzumiya, Ninjago, Cyberchase, Mixels, Transformres: Animated, Transformers Prime, Grojband, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Motanna, Garfield and Friends, Annoying Orange, Teen Titans (2003-2006), Teen Titans Go!, Martin Mystery, Samurai Jack, American Dad, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Tai Chi Chasers, Regular Show, Long Live the Royals, Fievel's American Tails, Megas XLR, Pillywags Mansion, Back to Backspace, We Bare Bears, Hamtaro, Samurai Pizza Cats, Doctor Who, Happy Tree Friends, Panty and Stocking, Pretty Cure, Wild Kratts, Pokémon, Digimon, Doraemon, Tamagotchi, Marvel Super Heroes, DC Super Heroes, Disney Princess, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Rocket Monkeys, Angry German Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, Nina's World, Avast Your A**, Sparta Remixes, VRC6N001, Angry Video Game Nerd, Lucky Star, Vocaloid, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Harvey Beaks, Chowder, Phineas and Ferb, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, Deadman Wonderland, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Scampi, Battle from Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, The Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, Frozen, Inside Out, Finding Nemo, Bug's Life, Toy Story, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, The Incredibles, Looney Tunes, Bravest Warriors, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Cars, Ratatouille, Wall-E, Up, Brave, The Good Dinosaur, Gurren Lagann, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Brum, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Chicken Little, Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Naruto, Gundam, ChalkZone, Oishi Kawaii, The Smurfs, Wallace and Grommit, Shaun the Sheep, My Big Big Friend, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Miles from Tomorrowland, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dreamworks Movies, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Anime, Animax, Space Dandy, Star Driver, Robot Chicken, Titan Maximum, Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Bandai, Capcom, Activision, Konami, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Cinderella (2015), Hunter x Hunter, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Initial D, Sket Dance, Little Buster, Little Battle Experience, Skylanders, Nature Cat, Vividred Operation, Senk Zesshou Symphogear, Baka and Test Summon the Beasts, Cowboy Bebop, Hayate the Combat Bulter, Eureeka 7 Ao, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega 32X, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation2, PlayStation3, PlayStation4, PlayStation Portable, PS Vita, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Five Nights at Freddy's, Toonami, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Nickelodeon, Discovery Family, getting grounded, etc. Criticism Danny Ivančević made it but Intellegent ATHIEST might respond to this criticism that she is a fanfictional character and girlfriend to EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 as he is getting controversial, cringy and butthurt. Gallery Evil and Original.jpg|Evil Strawberry Shortcake and her original self. THF2001_and_Evil_SBSC_at_the_beach.jpg|Her summer look in EvilStarwberryShortcakeFan2015's videos along with EvilSBSCFan2015 himself. Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil versions of another character Category:Former Heroes Category:On and Off Category:Friends of EvilStrawberryShortcakeFan2015 Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains turned to Good Side Category:Friends of LuxoJrYes Caillou No Category:Controversial Characters Category:DC03's Baddies Category:Characters Voiced by Catherine Category:Characters voiced by Elizabeth Category:Good & Evil Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Either good or bad Category:Very Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad girls Category:2018 deaths Category:Executed